Through the eyes of a broken soul
by LilyRaeChan
Summary: She was abused everyday.She was broken to pieces.She will finally escape the nightmare she lived in. Can Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura show her how to trust again or will she loose herself in the termoil that lies within her  soul. Contains harsh language.
1. Challenges: Fly Away

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I only own my OC.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Dedicated to the children wit abusive parents and to the ones who lost their lives from the abuse the went through.

**STOP ABUSE!!!**  


* * *

Challenges: Fly Away

**_I have no more to live for_**

It was raining again as her tears and blood mixed with the cold rain and soaked the ground. Her mom had been dead for two years and now her father was too. Not that she really cared for the drunk abusive needed to go to therapy teme, but she had killed him that very night. The night her tears became the rain and poured down onto the cold Earth's surface.The lightning filled the sky and the thunder thrashed around the trees, the girl's tears now poured down her face as she fell to the wet ground unable to calm the emotions around her.In her mind she thought only of the days past events as she slowly slipped away from the grasp of light.

_**The pain and memories haunt me**_

**_even as I pass through the gates_**

_She walked home basking in the sunlight as she contemplated what happened at her school.When she reached her front door she paused knowing what would happen.She was late and her father wasn't the nicest person when she was. The door opened and she walked in hanging her head low. "Look me in the eyes"her father stated firmly, and she did so. She could see the anger in his eyes and knew from the smell that he was drunk once again. The man brought up a bat and held it in his hand."I told you what would happen next time you were late"_

_She knew what he meant and she was ready to take the punishment given."But you keep disobeying me so I have decided to end your pitiful misery"He stated and brought up a gun.The girl's eyes widened as she ran out the door only to hear the gun shoot as the bullet shot into her side.She stumbled as she screamed but quickly regained balance."Come back here"The man shouted and followed the girl shooting at her once again. The neighbors saw this and ran into their house grabbing their phone to dial 911._

_The girl ran as fast as she could dodging trees and rocks.It was as if her pain and sorrow had given her wings to fly on. The still drunk man caught up to the girl when she ran into a cliff of rocks. As he brought the gun up and said"Goodbye wench" something snapped and she lunged at him with full force of what little strength she had.The gun flew out of the man's hand as he hit the ground. The girl continued to punch at him but he soon overpowered the girl and threw her of of himself and onto the ground. She scrambled over to the fallen gun only to be kicked in the stomach."Your a weak pest a useless brat"The man shouted. The girl lunged over to the gun with the last of her strength grasping it in her shaking hands."St-stop or I'll sh-shoot"She stuttered out of fear. The man laughed and lunged at the girl.She closed her eyes and pulled the tiny metal trigger the very one that would soon end her misery._

_**I'll be judged for the sins I've committed**_

_**but all I want**_

When the police reached the scene it was too late.On the ground they found the small teenager on the ground her face stained with the tears she fought so hard to hold back.Her lips were a light blue and her face as white as the cascading water of the river she was found by.The police brought a strecher and placed the girl's lifeless body on it and covered it with a pure white blanket.

The girl was buried beside a tree on the highest cliff the one she used to visit everyday.No one attended the burial of the girl but her tombstone read.

**Here lies **

**Riyuza Minakuri**

**Though she lived with a life of pain **

**the lord rewarded her with the wings**

** to mount upon and fly away to**

** a place she would be**

** free from the pain she held inside**

**RIP**

And on the stone was the wings of an angel that seemed to glimmer in the sunlight when it set.

**_To do is Fly Away from the pain_**

* * *

I hope you liked it.The words in bold italics are a piece of a poem I have written.


	2. Challenges:Death

Chapter two!Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Challenges:Death

**_Darkness surrounds me_**

**_while I cry myself into nothing_**

ANBU jumped through the rain from branch to branch along with them was Anko.They scanned the forest floor for any suspicious characters.The thunder echoed across the trees as their daily search continued."From here I'll go west"Anko stated as she broke out of the group.A few miles west she noticed something on the forest floor.The jounin jumped down a few feet away from the figure and examined it from afar to be safe of any threat it could present.Anko walked over to the figure and nealed down beside it.

It was a young girl with hair as pale as the moonlight the same was her face.Mud covered her body and cloths as the rain continued to fall.She wore a black jacket that was sipped up to her neck it was the same color as the shorts she wore.Over the shorts was something like a skirt but it was split in the front and lower in the back.Anko checked the girl for a pulse it was there but barely.The jounin lifted the girl up and placed her across her shoulder.

"Anko what is your status"A voice came through the headset she wore."I've found a young girl that needs medical attention fast.I'll meet you at the edge of the forest"She replied then jumped into the trees carefully jumping from branch to branch not wanting to slip on the wet limbs of the moss covered trees.

**_I feel as if I'm flying_**

**_Is it to Heaven?_**

**_My refuge,_**

Anko jumped out of the tree once she saw the ANBU member waiting for her on the forests edge."Anko.I'll take it from here so that you may inform Tsunadae"The ABNU stated as Anko nodded and handed the black op the unconcious girl."Inform me of her condition when she wakes"Anko stated then dissapeared.

The ANBU ran through the wet streets of the village toward the hospital.Two nurses waited at the entrance of the facility to help the girl."We can take it from here"A nurse stated as the two placed the girl onto a streacher and carried her into the ER.A doctor came into the room as they placed an oxygen mask over the girl's mouth and nose."What's her condition?"The doctor ask as he pulled gloves over his hands."She seems to be suffering from hypothermia and she has a bad case of Phnewmonia that would explain her unconiousness"The nurse stated.The doctor nodded as he checked the girl for any further injuries but found none."What confuses me doctor is that she's suffered from blood loss but there is no injury internal or external"The nurse stated.

"Give her a transfusion and treat her for the hypothermia and phnewmonia"The doctor stated."Until she's out of the critical stages keep her under careful watch"he finished.

**_I can feel the warmth_**

**_yet the darkness stays_**

**_was this my fate_**

Anko walked into the girl's room to check on the girl.Her body was covered in bruises showing that she had been beaten.Tsunadae walked into the room to check on the girl's status."I see you came to check up on the child also"She stated.

"Yes, judging by her bruises and scars it seems she was beaten on numerous occasions.I want to know who did this to her and if it was Orochimaru maybe she could give us information"Anko replied.The girl's body moved as she slowly opened her eyes.Fear showed in the girl's eyes as she looked around."Its okay your in safe hands now"Tsunadae told the girl.

"I-I'm not dead?"The girl asked confused as to why she was here."No I cant be alive I was shot I remember it."She told herself aloud."What are you talking about child?When I found you you were not bleeding."Anko stated."But it isn't possible!"The girl stated."I-I"

**_Darkness fades as the Light shows the way_**

**_Save me _**

**_please_**

**_From the past I run from_**

"What is your name child"Tsunadae asked.The girl stared at the woman blankly then replied "Why should I trust you"Tsunadae smiled"Your in a hospital you can trust me"she replied.The girl looked away for a second then met the womans gaze and stated "It's Riyuza"Tsunadae was shoked for a second then understood that this girl was from another demension she had been informed of."Anko I need you to leave "She stated and the jounin left."I need to tell you something. Your in another demension than the one you used to know.When you died there you were sent her to have a better life"Tsunadae finished.

"So I am dead"The girl replied hollowly."No your not your body in your demension is dead but here you are not"Tsunadae replied."I'm supposed to be dead I dont belong here!!"The girl shouted in confusion.The girl ripped the IV out of her arm then ran out of the room before Tsunadae could stop her."Stop her!"The woman shouted as the girl ran out of the building.

**_This place is foreign_**

**_how can I trust the path that has led me here_**

**_I dont belong_**

Naruto was walking toward the bridge where he would normaly meet his teammates and sensei.He continued walking as he looked up at the sky then something crashed into him sending him to the ground."Watch it!"He cried out.He looked up to see a girl around his age on top of him.She shook her head then stated"I-I'm so sorry"She quickly jumped off of him then started to run but Naruto grabed her hand and stopped her."Wait what's wrong why are you running?"He asked."I-I'm not supposed to be here I'm supposed to be dead"The cried out."Please just let me go"

Naruto looked at her blankly then smiled "First you have to come with me.I'll trat you to some ramen.I'm Naruto Uzumaki"The girl was even more confused when the blonde smiled at her and invited her to ramen."I'm Riyuza"The boy pulled her toward a ramen stand and replied"It's nice to meet you Riyuza"

**_Nothing can stop me from running_**

**_But why can I not leave_**

**_What is it that keeps me here_**

Naruto orderd two bowls of ramen and handed one to Riyuza.She stared blankly at the noodles inthe warm liquid whenNaruto broke the silence"Eat it it's realy good"Then he started to eat his bowl of ramen.Riyuza took a bite of the noodles and slightly smiled as she continued to eat the warm food."How is it"The boy asked."Its realy good thankyou um Naruto right"She replied almost whispering."Yea.You remind me of someone I know.Her name is Hinata she's really shy but she's nice like you"Riyuza smiled as she thought'Maybe I can stay here a bit longer'

**_Can this be a dream_**

**_or is it _**

**_Death_**

* * *

I hope you liked it.

* * *


	3. Suicide:To drown

Suicide:To drown

**Riyuza's POV**

One day had passed, one day since I had "Died" since that fateful night when I pulled the trigger when he killed me and I killed him.My father he wasn't always that way. He was once kind I still remember him before she died.I walked along the wet street it was still raining but I didn't mind it soon I wouldn't feel anything else.I continued to walk the quiet streets to a small boat dock that hung above the water of the pond.It was large and gave off a warm feeling like it would be my escape.

I walked to the edge of the dock and looked out across the pond as the drops of rain created ripples on the water.Thunder raced across the sky being chased by the lightning."Hurry before the storm gets worse"I heard from behind.I turned around to see a little boy and his mother running across the wet road.The boy tripped over his shoes and his mother carefully helped him up and asked "Are you all right?"The little boy smiled as big as he could and replied"Yea"The woman looked over to me and so did the boy both smiled as the little boy waved to me.I tried to fake a smile for the few seconds they were there. I turned back to the pond and began to think about my mom.Her last words echoed through my mind.

_"By mom!"I yelled as my mom left me at my school and went for work."Bye sweety I'll see you later"She smiled and walked to her car and left._

She had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen it was strawberry blond with chessnut brown highlights.She always smiled even after my grandmother died her mom.Then there was my dad he was always nice like my mom.He had dark brown hair that matched his eyes.He was as strong as a tree or so I thought when I was little.

_"Hey dad can you help me climb a tree,"I had asked one time."I saw some of my classmates climb one and it looked really cool"I continued. My dad smiled and replied "sure why not" We walked together hand in hand and when we reached my home he helped me climb a tree in our yard.I had reached one of the top branches and I slipped I prepared myself for the pain but instead my dad caught me before I hit the ground."You should be a bit more careful Riyuza"He told me and I smiled and replied"Okay daddy"  
_

Tears stained my face and stung my eyes as I remembered what was once a good time.I was thankful that my tears looked like rain running down my face.'I cant take this pain any longer'I thought to myself.The wind blew as I inched closer to the edge I looked up as my silver hair swirled around me.Then I jumped into the water closing my eyes as I sunk deeper into the dark abyss.I didnt struggle when the water entered my lungs I just relaxed and let myself go.Leaving everything I had once known behind.A blanket of warm darkness covered me as I looked up one more time.

**Someone's POV**

I was walking toward Tsunadae's office when I saw her jump into the water."What is she doing"I asked myself as something told me to go to the dock she was standing on before she jumped.It had been a minute since she jumped into the water.Something clicked in my mind she was trying drown herself.I was already wet from the rain so I jumped into the pond and swam after the girl. She was sinking deeper it looked as if she was smiling when I reached her.I took hold of her waist and swam up to the surface. When I had reached the top of the water I pulled the girl onto the shore of the pond and checked for a pulse.It was there but It was slow and weak then I put my hand under her nose to see if she was breathing but she wasn't.

"Crap"I muttered to myself and placed my hands over her chest and pushed onto it trying to get the water out of her lungs."Come one breathe"I told her. I was about to use CPR when she started to cough. Water spilled out of her mouth as she tried to sit up.Her eyes were still closed as she coughed up the last of the water.Her eyes opened and she starred at me blankly like she was confused.

**Normal POV**

"Drowning yourself never works. There's always someone who'll see you."The raven haired boy stated."How would you know"Riyuza asked as she sat up."I tried it once but I'd rather not say why"The boy looked away as he replied to the girl's question. "Oh"Riyuza stated. "Why were you trying to drown yourself anyways"The boy asked. Riyuza looked at the boys eyes and somehow saw the pain he had been through also. "Why should I tell you.I dont even know your name"She replied. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke and you are"He stated.Riyuza replied."Riyuza ,Riyuza Minakuri"

The two sat there in silence as the rain continued to fall."I guess I wanted to escape from the pain of the world, that's my reason for trying to drown myself."Riyuza broke the silence. Sasuke looked at the girl and understood what she meant. "It's hard living with all of this pain I feel with all of the anger and sadness I feel for my mom and...my dad"she looked at the ground as the memories resurfaced. "Do you want me to walk you home"Sasuke asked afraid the girl would try to drown herself again."No but thanks I dont have a home to go to anyways. Nor do I have a family to go to either"the girl closed her eyes tightly trying to fight the tears."I..know what Its like to have no one..I'll take you to Tsunadae she'll give you a place to stay"

The girl opened her eyes after the boy had told her that he knew what it felt like."Okay"She replied as the boy stood up. Riyuza stood up and followed him to Tsunadae's office."hey Sasuke teme"Someone shouted. Both turned around as they faced Naruto.Sasuke glared at his teammate as she replied"What do you want dobe" Naruto smiled as he stated "oh hey Riyuza!"

Riyuza looked at him blankly then gave him a fake smile and replied"hey Naruto" Naruto turned back to Sasuke then stated "Kakashi has something to tell us. He's at Tsunadae's office with Sakura"Sasuke noded and Naruto stated to Riyuza"You can come along Riyuza I'm sure the old lady wont mind"Riyuza nodded and followed the two to a large bulding.

As the two walked tp the door she thought about what had happened earlier then followed the two boys into the building.'I guess It's ment to be'She thought.


	4. Suicide:To cut

Okay here it is. I'm unsure about the pairings it would help if you could give me an idea of what you think it should be.Please review!!

* * *

Suicide:To cut

**I cannot forgive myself.**

**for the blood has already stained my hands.**

It was still raining whenNaruto walked into Tsunade's office and yelled"What do you need old lady" Tsunade glared at the boy and replied "I need you to be quiet Naruto"Tsunade looked over to Riyuza who stood behind Sasuke, she was looking at her Feet in a shy way."Riyuza?"She asked.The girl slowly lifted her head and looked at Tsunade."Why are you wet,the same goes for you Sasuke"The girl replied"I-I um"Sasuke glanced back at the girl and back at Tsunade "I tried..To drown myself"She paused "Sasuke saved me"The girl looked away quickly and looked out of the window.Tsunade sighed then asked Sasuke "Is this true?"

"Yes"Sasuke replied.Naruto walked over to Riyuza and asked her "Are you okay Riyuza"The girl turned around and faced Naruto and replied with one of her fake smiles"Y-yea"Tsunade smiled and stated "I need Kakashi to watch over Riyuza until Kurenai is back from her mission.Riyuza can you fight?"She finished. Riyuza looked at Tsunade in confusion and replied "Sorta I dont know why do you ask?" Tsunade laughed then replied "Then Kakashi will teach you everything you need to know...You all are dismissed .Oh Riyuza since you are unable to go back to your home I have arranged for you to live in an apartment.Sasuke,Naruto will you show her where the dorms are.Its room 256"Riyuza nodded and Naruto replied"Yea!"

**I only have one way out of this pain **

**So I'll take away what is no longer there **

The three walked out of the building and toward the dorms. "Hey Riyuza you're only a floor above me!"Naruto stated. Riyuza laughed and stated "I guess so"Th girl looked away and thought 'Why does he care about me?'The three continued to walk in silence until Naruto got into an argument with Sasuke.The girl looked at the two and laughed,the two looked back at Riyuza and asked simultaniously"What?"The two glared at each other and Riyuza continued to laugh.A few minutes passed and the two had stopped arguing and Naruto stated "You know that's the first time I've heard you laugh for real Riyuza."Riyuza looked at the boy and replied "I never laughed that much in my old home.I stopped after someone I cared a lot about died"Naruto looked at the girl and felt the sadness that filed the girl."I'm sorry."Riyuza smiled then replied "Its okay I dont have to worry about it anymore but I can never forgive myself for what I had done the last night I was there"The rain seemed to subside once the girl looked up at and smiled."I killed him, but he killed my spirit, me.I dont really know what to do now.Thats why I tried to kill myself.To kill the part of me that caused so much harm, to kill the pain and sadness.The sorrow, all of it was so unbearable"the girl paused and looked back at Naruto and Sasuke. "I dont belong and thats why I have to"the girl paused once more and brought a small knife out of her pocket.Both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened when they figured out what she was about to say."Please dont stop me"She finished then ran toward the forest.

**Please my friends **

**Dont stop me**

**Let me be free**

"Riyuza stop!!"Naruto yelled as the two ran after the girl."Naruto we need to split up before its to late to stop her."Sasuke stated and Naruto nodded. Naruto kept on the girl's trail as Sasuke went another way.Riyuza continued to run toward the forest she finally made it to the edge within minutes."Naruto Sasuke I'm sorry"She whispered and ran into the forest.Naruto had reached the forest a minute after the girl had taken off into it.He looked around and tried to see her but she was to far ahead."Riyuza!!"He yelled. The girl heard his voice call her name but she kept on running until she reached waterfall.The girl stopped at the edge and turned around and faced the path she had taken.the knife gleamed in the sunlight where the rain had finally left."Goodbye my friends"The girl whispered as she closed he eyes and smiled. The girl brought the knife up to her wrist but was stopped by someone.The girl's eyes shot open when she felt someone take her wrist before she could kill herself.She looked at the hand that had taken her wrist and looked up at the one who had stopped her it was Sasuke. Naruto came running to where the two were and yelled"Sasuke you stopped her."

**I want to be free from the pain**

"Riyuza this is not the answer, please.. dont do this"Sasuke stated.Naruto walked over to the girl and smiled.Riyuza looked at the two and closed her eyes as her tears began to fall.Naruto took the knife from the girl's hand and placed it into his shuriken holster. Sasuke let go of the girl's wrist and her arm fell to her side."Thankyou"the girl stated as she collapsed into Naruto's arms unconcious from the exhastion."Will she be okay Sasuke?"naruto asked as he kept the girl from falling."Yea but we need to take her to Tsunade"he replied.

**Why do stop me **

**Why**

Naruto carried the girl on his back and they headed back to Tsunade's office.They reached the edge of town and continued toward the hokage's office. "Sasuke Naruto!"Someone yelled.The two turned around and saw Sakura standing there."Who's the girl and what happened to her"she asked. "Her name is Riyuza we stopped her from killing herself and she passed out"Naruto replied.Sakura walked closer to her teammates and placed her hand on the girl's forehead."She doesnt have a fever so she should be fine."She stated.Naruto smiled once he knew his friend would be okay.

**Please **

**Let me be free**

* * *

There its is. I hope you liked it.I'm sorry its a bit short the next chapter will be a bit longer.


	5. steps to friendship

* * *

Steps to Friendship

**It seems I'll never escape**

It had been a day since Riyuza collapsed after her second attempt at suicide.Tsunade had decided the girl would be put under close watch in case of and further attempts.Riyuza had woken up Naruto and Sasuke had brought her to the hokage's office.Kakashi was there to be informed of what he would be training her until Kuranai was back from her mission.

Riyuza walked through the crowded streets of the hidden leaf.She had felt so empty for the past days of her attempts to end her life.All of the attempts were stopped ,but she didnt understand.

'How can I trust them...Everyone I ever trusted...they they betrayed me'The girl thought to herself.The girl began to remember her friends that she thought she had known.

**The things I have commited**

_"Hey Riyuza, you feeling okay"Kailin would ask her but Riyuza only replyed "hn, oh I'm fine thanks for asking anyways"Even Sarah would ask her the same question but the same answer was used._

_"Riyuza tell us what's wrong with you.Every morning you show up at school in some kind of trance"Sarah pleaded. Riyuza smiled and replied "Is there a law against daydreaming or something?"Kailin laughed and Riyuza and Sarah soon joined in with the laughter._

_The final bell soon left the three to separate and go their separate ways.Riyuza walked home as fast as she could hopeing not to be on her father's bad side today. She hesitated as she opened the door but finnaly did. She was lucky today her father hadnt been drinking and he layed on the couch asleep. 'Maybe I wont be..'she thought to herself but as usual she was wrong._

_She had learned to not show emotions when she was "Punished" each day and today was no diffferent.When it was 10 she finally was able to reach her room and cry herself to sleep.Her dad was always gone in the mornings but, today was different he would not go to work this day for it was the anniversary of her mother's death._

_Riyuza left the house in her normal quiet trance and walked to school. Jake the school "hottie" was there to torment the girl once more.He would pick at her weknesses,'I've had enough of this'Riyuza told herself as she punched the boy in his face._

_Jake stummbled backwards but quickly gained his balance. "what's wrong did I make you mad"He laughed.Riyuza glared at the boy as he tried to slap her but his hand was caught. Riyuza clamped her hand onto his and twisted it around until the boy screamed. "Leave me alone!!"The girl yelled and let go of the boy's hand and ran._

_When Riyuza reached the school everyone glared at her and whispered behind her back. Riyuza saw Sarah and Kailin standing at their lockers and walked over to them. "Hey good moring"Riyuza greeted. The two only ignored her and walked off "How could you"Sarah stated before she followed Kailin._

**Is there anything left of me**

**of my lifeless soul**

Ruyuza shook the memory out of her mind and walked toward the place where she would meet Naruto and Sasuke."Kakashi will train you until Kuranai is back from her mission.Until then you will train with him and his students"Tsunade had instructed her earlier.Naruto saw the girl walk out of the forest and into the clearing and ran over to greet her."hey Riyuza!!"

Riyuza looked up and saw the boy's smiling face and replied "Hey" Sakura and Sasuke walked over to the girl. "Hi I'm Sakura"The pink haired Kunouchi greeted.Riyuza smiled slightly and replied "I'm Riyuza" Sakura smiled also and replied "Maybe we can go shopping for cloths later."Riyuza was silent for a second then replied "Um sure"

"Yo!"Someone greeted from behind the group.Naruto and Sakura turned around and yelled "You're late!!"Kakashi was about to reply when Riyuza spoke up "Um actually he's on time" Kakashi jumped out of the tree and stated "You must be Riyuza, I'm Kakashi, I'll be your temporary sensei until your new one returns"

"Now I hope you already know about Chakra and the basics"Kakashi stated and Riyuza stated "I read a book about it that Tsunade gave me"Kakashi sighed and replied "That'l have to do for now. Naruto you'll spare with Sasuke and Sakura you can spare with Riyuza then we'll switch and so on"

**How can I live this life**

**when I'm so empty**

Sakura went into her stance as did Riyuza."Ready you may begin"Kakashi yelled and pulled out his book. Sakura threw two of her shurikens at Riyuza and the girl ducked giving Sakura an open space for attack.Riyuza regained her stance just when Sakura tried to punch the girl.Riyuza grabbed the girl's fist and swung her feet under Sakura's knocking the pink haired girl to the ground.

Kakashi looked up from his book in time to see Riyuza knock Sakura to the ground.'Hm this girl has potential maybe'He thought to himself.

Sakura regained her stature and went after Riyuza once again.The two girl's exchanged punches and kicks until Riyuza was left standing."That's enough you may take a break and then switch sparing opponents"Kakashi stated.Riyuza helped Sakura get off the ground and Sakura staed "You're pretty good at Taijutsu"Riyuza nodded then walked over to a nearby tree and sat under the shade of it.

The day passed by slowly but eventually ended."Hey Riyuza do you want to come to town with me.I can help you get some shuriken and an outfit to train in"Sakura asked Riyuza. "Yea I guess"Riyuza replied."Tsunade gave me some money to get the things I need and I had some of my own"

**Could I let the light in**

**When I'm so cold**

Th two girl's walked to the shops and ventured into them "This place is great for finding awsome weapons"sakura stated as the two looked around.Riyuza walked over to the twin blades and studied them carefully until she found one she liked. It was like a skythe only with and extra point."Ah I see you've found one you like"The shop keeper stated."That one is one of my highest quality of blades it also has an extention to conect the two blades." Riyuza smiled as she picked up one of the blades and traced across the engraved picture of a firce wolf "I'll buy this one and a set of Shuriken and Kunai"Riyuza stated.

"Can I see one of you're blades"Sakura asked as they left the building."Sure"Riyuza replied as she handed Sakura one of the blades."looks like a complex blade"Sakura stated as she handed the girl her blade. "Yea but I liked it for some reason."

The two walked into the next store and skimmed through the clothes.Riyuza found a black jacket with two buckles keeping it closed.The shirt was a deep blue and had a zipper going down the middle, the top reached slightly below her rib cage. The shorts were like Sakura's that she wore under her dress they went down to her knees. Her skirt reached down to her ankles, it split into two in the front and the back only the split was higher in the front than in the back. She wore black boots(Like Sakura's in Shippuden).

**Can I trust it**

**But how**

"Hey I found a holster for your blades"Sakura stated to Riyuza holding it up for Riyuza to see."Thanks"Riyuza stated as she went over to Sakura. The two bought the clothes they had picked out and headed toward Riyuza's apartment. "thanks for inviting me to come with you"Riyuza thanked Sakura. Sakura smiled then replied "anytime"

The two reached Riyuza's apartment and walked in."I've got to get gome I'll see you tommorrow at training"Sakura stated then left."Bye"Riyuza replied. The girl layed he clothes down and looked around at the apartment. 'Is this really real'She asked herself. "it has to be I felt the pain when I spared with the others"She spoke aloud." I want to stay but I dont want to be hurt again"

The girl layed on her bed and soon fell asleep.'You can trust them'I voice chided as she slipped into the warm darkness of sleep."Mom"She whispered.

**How?**

* * *

I hope you liked it. 


End file.
